Bad Dreams
by Wishlist93
Summary: Scully is having a nightmare. She seeks comfort...MSR. Oneshot! Scully POV!


Title: Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully :(

Rating: T

Summary: Scully is having a nightmare. She seeks comfort...MSR. Oneshot!

English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about grammar mistakes! Anyway...I hope you like this story. Please review :)

I LOVE REVIEWS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bad Dreams**

A man is screaming. It sounds painful and terrible...I know this voice. I sounded just like...oh my god, Mulder! I grab my gun and run to his room next door. I kick in the door and walk inside.I scream. „Noooooooo". I see a pool of blood on the bed, but I don't see Mulder. I am near tears. I rush to the other side of the bed...Mulder. „Oh god" , I whisper and kneel down beside him. I look at his body. His naked torso is full of blood...he was shot, two times. I look at his pale face and touch his cheek. I lean forward and kiss him on the forehead. I let my tears fall...

„This is not happening" I scream again and again.

I woke up. The sweat dripped off my forehead...it was a dream. Just a dream. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Afterwards I laid down on the bed again. My alarmclock said it was 2:18 AM. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something nice, but it didn't work. I was shaking and shivering. I told myself that I needed to calm down...it was just a dream. Maybe I should go see him, to make sure he is alright. But I didn't want to wake him...and he would probably laugh at me if I tell him about my nightmare. So I decided not to go. I closed my eyes again, it took me about an hour to fall asleep.

I am standing on a graveyard, looking at a gravestone. Mulder. I am crying. I kneel down and place red roses in front of the stone. I am alone, alone on the graveyard, alone in the world. I fold my hands and pray to god. I wipe away my tears and before I walk away I say:

„I miss you"

I woke up again. I rubbed my eyes...my wet eyes. I ran my hands down my face, my cheeks were wet too. I was crying... Enough! I had to see him, now! I put on my bath robe and closed the door on the way out. Mulder's motelroom was right beside mine. I knocked on the door, softly at first. Nobody answered it. I knocked again and again.

„Open the damn door, Mulder!" , I shouted.

„Mulder! Open the door!" , I shouted again, tears were streaming down my face.

The door opened and Mulder stood in front of me wide-eyed. I didn't say anything, I just fell into his arms. I flung my arms around his neck and sobbed. I heard the door being closed and Mulder walked me to his bed. We sat down together, I was still holding fast onto him.

„Mulder, you...you were dead" , I sobbed into his shoulder.

„Shh, it's okay, Scully. I'm here with you" , he said as he stroked my hair.

„What happened?" , he asked after a while. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

„I had a nightmare" , I told him.

„Tell me about it"

„Actually I had two nightmares...when I woke up the first time, I wanted to see you, but I decided not to, because..." , I stopped unsure of what I should say.

„Because of what, Scully?" , he asked me gently.

„I thought that you would laugh at me..." , I said a bit shyly, not looking at him.

„Scully, I would never laugh at you"

„Yeah...thanks, but I didn't want to wake you"

„Scully, you can wake me anytime, all right?" I nodded.

„Now tell me about those dreams"

„In the first one I heard you screaming so I grabbed my gun and ran into your room. The bed was full of blood, you were on the floor covered in blood...and you were dead. You've been shot, two times in your stomach and I touched your pale face, but..." , my voice broke.

„In the second one, I was standing at your gravestone, I was alone, I prayed to god...I cried. And when I woke up I just needed to see you, make sure you are all right" He nodded.

„Did you have dreams like that before?" , he asked me.

„No, never." I answered.

We sat in silence for a while.

„Scully, I think you should try to get some sleep" , he said softly.

„I don't think I can, Mulder...and I don't want to be..."

„Alone?" , he asked

„Yeah..." , I said and nodded.

„You don't have to be alone, Scully. You can stay here." , he said and gave me a smile.

„Thank you so much, but you don't have to" , I began but Mulder interrupted me.

„I want to. Please stay, Scully." , he said looking deeply into my eyes.

„Okay" , I just said.

I lay down on the bed and tried to relax, a few minutes later Mulder joined me. We both slipped under the covers. I was laying with my back to Mulder. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep, but I couln't. Mulder wrapped an arm around me, his hand rested on my stomach. I felt the warmth through the thin fabric of my shirt. Suddenly his hand wandered under my shirt and rested on my naked stomach. I held my breath. He began to lightly caress and stroke my stomach. I shivered at the contact. He noticed.

„I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

„No, you didn't...it's just..." I spluttered. Mulder began to pull away...

„Please don't stop. I like it" , I whispered.

I completely relaxed at his touch. It felt so good. I loved being this close to Mulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.When I opened my eyes again, Mulder still stroked my stomach.

„Hey...you awake again?" , Mulder asked softly. I didn't know I fell asleep...

„Yeah..." , I answered.

„Mulder, you can stop now..." , I said

„No, it's okay. I like it too."

I turned around and looked deeply into his eyes.

„Thank you, Mulder" , I told him.

„For what?"

„For making me feel better"

„It was nothing"

I cuddled up against him. My head was resting on his chest, his arms were wrapped around me. I noticed that I loved his smell...I had to tell him that...

„Mulder"

„Yeah"

„I love the way you smell" , I said smiling.

„Are you serious?" , he asked.

„Yeah I'm serious. I love the way you smell"

„Thanks. You smell good too."

„That's not true. When I woke up I was all sweaty..." I giggled.

„Trust me. You smell good"

„I trust you, Mulder"

„I like it...you know?" , he said after a while.

„What do you mean?" , I asked him.

„I like to just hang out with you. To talk...and be close to you"

„Me too"

„Really?"

„Yes. I love it" , I told him quietly. Damn I had to pee...why now? In such a moment...

„Mulder, I have to pee. I'll be right back" I said before I rushed in the bathroom.

When I came back, Mulder was eating sunflower seeds. I had to smile. When he saw me, he opened his arms and said:

„Come here"

I did so. He wrapped his arms around my body and held me close. I smiled into his chest.

„Mulder, sunflower seeds are disgusting" I said.

„No, they are not!"

„Yes, they are" I teased him

„No!"

„Yes"

„Scully...I warn you"

„Uhh now I'm scared..." I giggled.

Mulder grabbed me and started tickling me. Oh no and I am so ticklish...

„Please stop, Mulder...ahhhh stop", I said laughing.

„Muldeeeeeer"

„Stoooooop, Mulder, please" I begged but he didn't stop.

„So Scully, what do you think of sunflower seeds?" , he asked as he tickled me.

„They aaaaare disgusting, Muldeeeeeer stop"

„What are they?"

„Okaay, they are delicious. And now stop tickling me...pleeease"

He stopped and smiled at me.

„They are delicious..._delicious_, you are right, Scully" , he winked at me.

„Shut up, Mulder"

„Make me"

Without hesitation I grabbed him and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

„Wow..." , Mulder said trying to catch his breath. „That was...wow...that was stunning."

„I loved it" , I simply said.

His hand caressed my cheek as he looked deeply into my eyes.

„I loved it too", he said before he pulled me in for another kiss.

_The End_


End file.
